Si tan sólo
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Muchas veces se dice "te amo" demasiado tarde.


Konnichiwa! :D Bueno el día de hoy (a pesar de la tarea, y como me encuentro en el trabajo, además de contar con el permiso de mi jefe) me dieron ganas de escribir un fic IchiRuki ^_^

Primero estaba re-leyendo mi fic HitsuRuki (para los que me conocen, sabrán de que habló XD) ya que tengo que leerlo para poder continuar el fic de forma congruente, pues no lo había podido actualizar; y aunque tengo tarea, me gustaría escribir la continuación lo más pronto posible.

Para los que no me conocen; es un placer -Suki-chan hace reverencia.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no pertenece ni sus personajes, pues son de Tite Kubo-sensei; sólo la historia es mía.

Nota: La trama se desarrolla en un universo semi-AU; y probablemente los personajes quedaron Ooc, lo siento U_U

* * *

― ¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa! ― "fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de sus labios; Ah…, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…".

_Eran pasadas de las 12:00 pm, el astro rey se encontraba en su esplendor, el pueblo de Karakura estaba en tranquilidad; las batallas contra Aizen habían terminado, los conflictos entre los diversos mundos se hallaban estables. Únicamente unos cuantos Espadas seguían con vida._

_Aizen había muerto, así como Tousen; sin embargo había alguien que seguía con vida, alguien que deseaba sangre, y en busca de la misma, le encantaría tener algo de diversión. Así que desde las sombras comenzó a planear un interesante momento en el que terminaría la joven en la cual le encantaba ver expresiones de dolor y angustia._

_Mientras esa mente perversa maquinaba sus planes; los jóvenes ryokas asistían al colegio; las clases terminaron sin percance alguno. _

_Ese era un día especial, pues Kurosaki Ichigo finalmente había decidido hablar seriamente con la morena que le arrebata más de un pensamiento y suspiro al día. Al pensar en eso, Ichigo sonrío internamente._

_"Finalmente…" pensó mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo color rojo con detalles den rojo; el pequeño trozo de tela cabía perfectamente en su mano, así que la sujeto con fuerza, mientras observaba decididamente un árbol, en el cual su joven amiga le esperaba._

_― Rukia… ― llamó suavemente._

_― Ah; Ichigo, finalmente llegas ― le reprimió, pues las clases habían terminado hace una hora, y ese tiempo le estuvo esperando cerca de la entrada de aquel Instituto._

_― Hmp, tengo algo que decirte; vamos al parque ― la chica le vio extrañada, pero aún así le siguió._

_Al llegar ambos se acomodaron en una banca que proporcionaba una perfecta vista de aquel lugar._

_― ¿Y bien? ―cuestiono ella. Él le miro con duda, mientras una de sus manos se colocaba lentamente dentro de una de las bolsas de su pantalón, sosteniendo fuertemente aquel saco rojo; y mientras lo apretaba cada vez más, decía._

_― Yo…, hace tiempo que nos conocemos y… ¡Ah! ― primero dudaba, y luego grito en frustración al no poder decir claramente lo que quería; así que saco aquel pequeño objeto de tela, dirigió su mano a una distancia prudente, delante de Rukia, y abriéndola lentamente mostró aquel objeto. La joven le miro sumamente confundida, enarcando una ceja; mientras le observaba penetrantemente, a lo que Ichigo paso saliva con esfuerzo._

_― ¿Qué es?_

_― Mmm, bueno… Ábrelo ― la morena asintió, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al observar una cadena color plata que salía de aquel bolso; la cadenita era hermosa, brillaba con el sol, y el dije era entre plata y dorado; se trataba de una pequeña figura de un corazón con adornos de flores alrededor, y una perla azul mar en el centro._

_La joven quedo en silencio observando ese delicado objeto brilloso, luego miro a su compañero y amigo._

_― Es lindo, ¿a quién se lo darás? _

_― ¡¿Ah? ― preguntó confundido ― enana, te lo estoy regalando, ¿qué no entiendes? ― bufó algo molesto._

_La shinigami se sonrojo, y le miro con brillo en sus ojos._

_―N-No soy una enana; e Ichigo ¿qué significa esto? ― el ojiámbar suspiro en desespero ¿qué era tan difícil saber el significado de aquella acción?_

_― Ah… ya veo, es por el chappy que me rompiste, mh_

_― ¡No!, eso es para decirte que quiero que seas mi novia ― grito súbitamente; y Rukia abrió los ojos incrédulamente. Posteriormente el pelinaranja se sorprendió de su actuar, y con su rostro sonrojado evito la mirada de la joven y observo hacia uno de los columpios._

_"Mmm, me quiere; me siento feliz. ¿pero que siento por Ichigo? ¿amor?" ella le observo lentamente, primero sus cabellos, su piel, sus ojos perdidos mirando en un punto fijo frente a él; ella suspiro, y como si algo en ella despertará se percato de que también le quería. Ella le amaba, pero nunca había reparado en pensar sobre sus sentimientos, y ahora que él se encontraba ahí, al lado de ella, con sus sentimientos en el aire, se percato de que Kurosaki Ichigo era la persona que había capturado su corazón. Rukia se puso sumamente roja al notar sus propios sentimientos._

_― Ichigo… Yo…, yo..uhn ― pero no terminó de hablar pues repentinamente sintió algo cálido en su estomago; era un liquido rojo escarlata proviniendo de su abdomen, el cual salía de una herida que acababa de ser infringida. Kurosaki observo eso con horror, mientras veía una espada atravesando el estomago de la joven. Cuando el shinigami sustituto se levanto rápidamente para sostener a la joven y ayudarle; ella ya no se hallaba ahí; sino que estaba flotando en el aire, dentro de los brazos de un hombre de cabellos blancos con tonos lilas, mirada zorruna y sonrisa astuta._

_― Ichimaru Gin_

_― Kurosaki-kun, cuánto tiempo ― decía sonriente._

_― ¡Suelta a Rukia! ― amenazó, pero el adversario únicamente aumento su sonrisa ― Mmm, ¿quieres que la suelte? ― Ichigo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras salía rápidamente de su cuerpo transformándose en shinigami. Ichimaru observo a la joven que era cubierta por su propia sangre, y le veía con miedo e ira. El sonrió y observando de lado a el pelinaranja, posó sus labios en los de la pequeña shinigami; ella le miro asqueada e Ichigo aumento su reiatsu. _

_― ¡Dije que la sueltes!_

_― ¿Sabes? ― dijo Gin― no es tan interesante como pensé ― y con esas palabras atravesó con su mano derecha el pecho de la joven y la dejo caer; ella gimió de dolor, y unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero no lo haría, después de todo era una Kuchiki. Lentamente comenzó a perder la consciencia mientras sentía que el aire tocaba su rostro y empezaba a dejar de sentir dolor._

_― ¡Rukia! ― Fue lo último que escucho; ella se arrepintió por no darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos hacia aquel shinigami sustituto._

_"Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho 'te amo'" pensó la joven mientras caía en un estado de inconsciencia._

El ojiámbar observaba con angustia como su amada caía desde aquella altura, mientras Gin desaparecía en la nada con una sonrisa; el grito a todo pulmón, mientras alcanzó a atrapar a la joven en sus brazos, le observaba mientras veía de un lado a otro. Pensando en que hace sólo unos instantes estaban bien, y ahora esto. No podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla, se dijo; pero bien sabía que era verdad.

Él sentía que aquella fémina figura que sujetaba entre sus brazos comenzaba a sentirse fría, su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y pesada, y sus ojos dejaban de oprimirse en dolor, para irse calmando.

― ¡No! ¡No puedes dormir!¡No puedes dejarme, ni siquiera me haz dado una respuesta! ―lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, llevándose lentamente los vestigios de la sangre que emanaba de la joven, ella abrió un poco sus labios sin mostrar esos hermosos ojos violetas que cautivaban a Kurosaki, pues sentía que la vida se le iba. Así con su último respiro vital dijo armoniosamente.

― Lo siento… te amo…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron sus hermosos labios, antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz; desapareciendo de aquel mundo tanto terrenal como espiritual.

La diosa de la muerte fue guiada a una nueva etapa dentro del mundo espiritual; dejando desconsolados a su amado, a su hermano y a sus amigos.

* * *

Para mi, Rukia es uno de mis personajes favoritos; pero he andado depre, y creo que fue por eso que el fic termino así. Lamento hacer sentir mal a Ichigo u_u

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron este one-shot; espero les haya gustado.

¿reviews? por favor

*Saludos y besos* ;D

Ja ne!


End file.
